Stupid Pyromaniac!
by SillyFairyGirl
Summary: A series of one-shots dedicated to our favorite fire starters. Amyro. First chapter is a continuation of Burning Love. The rest are random one-shots.


A small note of importance. Yeah! Read me - :) It's probably a good idea to read Burning Love. It's on my profile, yo. This is the second part! The first part really just explains what happened between the two characters. I would have continued on that file, but I wrote it awhile ago, and wanted to get things a bit more organized in case I decide to make this a full fledged story.

* * *

It's Amara. Not 'Mara. And I like kangaroos.

Amara's eyes widened in surprise. He couldn't have possibly made it past all those security cameras that the professor installed on the grounds - but, unfortunately, it appears that he had. Amara instantly cursed Tabitha in her mind. Tabitha used to share the room with her, but since her departure, Amara shared a room with no one. She had inwardly thanked Logan for letting her return an hour early to the mansion to rest, but she now regreted the decision. She was trapped in her dark room with a pyromaniac! Though, she could be considered a pyromaniac herself, but why would she admit that? She was, after all, trying to be the perfect little angel she was raised to be.

Amara backed up against the door, pondering her decisions. She could run out of the room and risk being burnt alive with his powers, or she could stay and fight pathetically as she let him control her every move in her Magma form. Neither of those seemed very plausible. Talking was her best friend, though. Perhaps she could talk him into leaving, or perhaps carry on a pointless conversation with the bloke until Logan and the others arrived. Too bad she couldn't contact the professor, but since he was faraway doing some sort of x-men related business type of things, he couldn't hear her thoughts, even if she tried extremely hard. It only gave her a headache.

Taking a deep breath and building up enough courage, she backed away from the door and traveled around to the bed, quite near where Pyro was standing. She pointed at him accusingly.

"What are you doing here?" She huffed as she let her hand fall back down, balling her fists in case he tried to do anything funny. If she had the strength, and if only he were quite a bit shorter, and skinnier, she would push him out the window he was standing beside of.

As Amara balled her fists up, Pyro clicked open his lighter again, allowing Amara to get a good look at his face glowing in the small amount of light the lighter provided. He was extremely tall compared to the fragile 17 year old. She figured he was about 21 - nobody had abs like that in high school! Maybe Scott, but that was an entirely different story.

Pyro did nothing but laugh, it sounded quite happy. "What am I doing here, eh?" He clicked his lighter, closing it again. "I came to see you! You never did apologize, y'know. Thought my heart was about to break in two!" Another click, and Amara seen Pyro's face wearing a crestfallen expression before he clicked again, causing the room to go black.. again.

"Why should I say sorry? I had everything under control!"

"Yeah, I bet you did. Especially when you started drifting into the rocky part of the river, but I'm sure you would have figured out how to handle yourself. Y'know - magically burst from the water right before you got cut up and bruised, possibly even cut open by one of the rocks. You could have handled yourself just fine. I think I'll remember that next time you're in a situation like that." Another click. Amara stepped back in alarm at the furrowed brows and nasty frown on the pyromaniacs face. She would _not _lose her cool.

"Well, maybe I did need a _little _help. I guess I'm thankful, though I'm positive Logan would have rescued me sooner or later. You did something unnecessary. I don't think you were thinking straight." Amara stared down at the floor as the lighter clicked again, sending everything into darkness. "And for the record, I _won't _end up in another situation where I need _you_, of all people to rescue me. I'm not some damsel in distress. I can handle my own battles!"

"Suit yourself 'Mara. I suppose I should make this moment last then, since you're bound and determined to be a _damsel in distress_ a few more times before the month is over - heck, maybe even before the week is over!" Another click. It seemed that with every click, the orange haired Acolyte got a step closer to the South American girl. Darn Australian.

"Oh, you think so, eh? Well I'll have you know! You know absolutely nothing about me! Heck, you don't even know my name. It's Amara. With an A! Not an M." She frowned and took a step closer herself just as the lighter went off, sending them both inside the pool of darkness.

"That's what I'm saying, love. 'Mara. Don't be making fun of the accent, Sheila." Another click. Another step closer. At the moment, Amara wanted to smack the cheesy smile right off of his face. Jerk.

"Whatever. You're.. Australian, right?" She asked, curiously. Australia was a gorgeous country, though she wouldn't know. She hasn't traveled that far to know. Perhaps he could make her some BBQ ribs sometime. Her mouth watered at the thought. Why must food get in the way now?

"Course, love. Do you like Australians?" The lighter clicked, leaving them in darkness again.

"They're alright, I suppose. I do like kangaroos." Amara smacked herself mentally. "And stop calling me love.." She murmured silently, a bit flushed. Another click. Another step. Pyro let out a loud, and very merry laugh.

"Ah, kangaroo lover are ya? I like em' too. Gorgeous creatures. They're all over the place back home. Sometimes I see one or two out my kitchen window." Amara's eyes grew to the size of turkey platters as she listened intently. A look of admiration was seen in Pyro's own eyes. It seemed that he was actually thrilled that he could have a civil conversation with her that didn't involve shouting, or arguing of the sort. "Maybe you would like to visit one day. I can get you the plane ticket."

"Really?" Amara practically shouted before regaining her composure and thinking logically. She cleared her throat and spoke a bit more softer after her outrageous outburst and spell of excitement. "As thrilling as that sounds, it's just like taking candy from a total stranger. I know nothing about you, minus the fact that you're Australian, can control and manipulate fire, and that you work for Magneto. I can honestly say that I don't trust you." Pyro let out a sigh and closed his lighter, sending the both of them into darkness once again.

"How can I convince you to trust me, 'Mara?"

'It's hard to say. Maybe if you joined the x-men-"

"No! I will not put myself so low on the totem pole!"

"Oh, so you're saying I, along with the rest of my _friends_, are weak?"

"You proved that to me earlier, when you couldn't even escape a little river."

"You're a complete jerk, you know that? I wish it could have been you in those rapids. I would have just stood on the sideline and _laughed_."

"Now calm down, Sheila. You don't mean that. We both know that I could escape anyway. You're too weak. Perhaps if you joined the Acolytes, heck, even the Brotherhood! I'm sure you could learn a thing or two about how to escape a river." Amara came incredibly close to flaring up in her rage, but resisted knowing it wouldn't do either of them any good. She didn't feel the need to burn down furniture and waste her, or the professor's money, buying a new bed, dresser, and whatever else she happened to burn down.

"Why would I want to be apart of a bunch of losers with hideous costumes?" She smirked as a thought came to mind. "I may not have been able to escape a river, but I do have a few other tricks up my sleeve." With that being said, she socked Pyro right in the gut and raced to the door. Before she reached the door, she found her way blocked by a line of fire, coming from that noisy lighter of Pyro's. She burst into flame and proceeded to go through, but found herself being pulled back towards the Australian. Curse that power of his!

"Pyro! Let me go this instant!" She tried to struggle, but nothing good came from it. She found herself being flipped around to face him. Her childish nature came to mind and she let out a grunting noise before speaking in a childish way. "I hope that when you go back to Australia, you get knocked out by a kangaroo and served at a BBQ once he beat the living daylights out of you. I'm sure it will be on the news. I'll look for it!"

Before Amara could continue her rant, she was pulled into his arms, and was greeted with a kiss to the lips. Amara was startled, and obviously tried to struggle to get free. She felt him let go of his hold on her, and she turned back into her original form before she burnt down something. She hadn't responded, so Pyro stopped the kiss, placed her forehead against hers for a brief moment, sighed, then let her go.

"Sorry 'Mara." He turned his back on her and headed to the window. Amara must have not been thinking clearly while doing her next action. Before Pyro knew what was happening, the Nova Roman girl pulled his arm back towards her, and, standing on her tippy toes, leaned in and returned the previous kiss. Pyro picked the girl up, and she gladly wrapped her legs around his waist to get in a more comfortable position. After a few moments of nothing but kissing, Amara moved her head to the side.

"Please don't apologize." She mumbled into the shoulder of his red suit.

"Alright. I won't." He smiled at the girl in his arms before setting her down on the bed. He turned to the window, and started to climb out.

"You know - you could just use the front door."

"But that takes the fun out of everything! I feel more comfortable using this window here. I need to practice anyway. I've got a slight feeling that I'll be using it quite frequently." He let out one of his manic laughs that sent chills up Amara's spine. "I'll be around, love. Don't miss me!"

He was almost completely out of the window when Amara remembered something. "Wait!" She exclaimed as she hung her head out the window. "Do you know when you're going back.. to Australia? I need to make sure I have everything packed and ready when you do." Pyro let a goofy grin stretch across his face.

"I'll let ya know." With the grin never leaving his face, he winked up at the girl before running across the lawn.

* * *

Probably a bit OOC, but I'm not aiming to impress. I'm not the creator of these awesome characters, so it's impossible for anyone besides the creators to write them perfectly.  
Several people wanted my to continue Burning Love since I published it, so I finally figured I would go ahead and do that. I even watched X-Men Evolution today to get back into the Magma/Pyro craze. Please read and review. **  
Remember that it is rude to favorite a story without reviewing.**  
I want to know your opinions. Should I continue this, or not? I won't continue if I don't get any reviews telling me/asking me too.  
I was also wondering that, if I do continue it, whether or not I should include a lemon. I'm not a big fan of them, but I can create a separate document for one if you really want me to. I just think this couple needs more love, y'know? :)  
- SillyFairyGirl -


End file.
